After He Returned
by Twilight Gambit
Summary: The time he'd spent in and out of a jail cell and an interrogation room had seemed like hell. But now… SasuSaku


"Sakura-chaaaaan!" That would be Naruto. Sasuke fought back his annoyed grimace as Naruto flung himself onto Sakura with delight. Sakura returned the embrace with a brilliant smile.

It'd only been nine months since Sasuke came back to Konoha, and he _really _wanted to kill somebody. The three months and a week he'd spent in and out of a jail cell and an interrogation room had seemed like hell. But now…

Naruto disengaged himself from Sakura and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed a light shade of pink, causing her idiot of a boyfriend to flash a giant beaming smile at her. Sasuke jerked his head to the side, his crossed arms tightening over his torso. If only Kakashi would hurry up and get here and explain their mission already.

Now he wished they'd sentenced him to life in prison. Or death. Anything was better than watching a doofus play house with his teammate. Apparently during his incarceration, they'd decided to go out for real, not just continue the jokey dates like they'd done when they were all younger. Not that he was jealous. Really. Sasuke just thought they could have more tact than to flaunt their love in public. No, not flaunt. That would suggest Sasuke thought they were rubbing it in his face that they were so happy and he wasn't. Sasuke glanced back at the duo. They were chatting animatedly about things he could care less about. He was way better off not indulging in conversations that would numb his brain and make him as stupid as Naruto. Sakura laughed with real humor at some rubbish Naruto spouted, her eyes brightening and looking ever-so-much like the happiest girl in the world.

Sasuke's lips pursed together. Yeah, he wasn't happy.

* * *

_Four months later_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" That was Sakura. He looked at the door, contemplating to let her in or not. Right then he really didn't want to see her. He deliberated for a few more moments before sighing, putting down the dishes he currently had in his hand, and opening the door. She gave him a grin and stepped over the threshold into his apartment. Sasuke closed the door behind her and watched her settle down onto his couch before he cleared his throat.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she said, "but I've been trying to think of what to get Naruto for our one year anniversary next week and I've kinda hit a dead-end with ideas." Her smile was apologetic. He was perplexed.

"You came here just to ask me that?" His low growl seemed to make the room darker, whereas her soft chimes made everything bright.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Again with the apologies. He scowled.

"I thought since you're his best friend, you would have ideas." She gave him another smile. He gave her an annoyed look before striding back into his kitchen and continuing his formerly abandoned task of making dinner.

"I haven't been back that long," he replied in a monotone, trying to keep the angry growl from rearing its ugly head, "and you've known him for way more time than I have. I have no idea what he'd want." _Not to mention,_ Sasuke thought irritably, _I haven't barely talked to him in all the time I __**have**__ been back. _He heard Sakura flop back on the couch.

"I figured that." She muttered, and then let out a long sigh. Sasuke tossed the pans he'd gotten out back into their places in his cupboard. For some reason, the image of Sakura laying on his couch talking about what to get for Naruto made him lose his appetite. He was pissed. He was tired of all their conversations about what Naruto does or says, tired of seeing her and Naruto making out next to him, tired of hearing from all the others about _what a perfect couple they are _or _finally they got together, _tired of even _thinking_ of Sakura and Naruto together_. _He was so _done._

Sasuke spun on his heel and marched over to Sakura. Just as he'd thought, she was sprawled on her back on his couch, eyes closed in thought, probably thinking about what to get Naruto or who else to ask for advice. Thinking about her thinking about Naruto made him even more frustrated. Sakura's eyes snapped open as he stomped over to her. She started to sit up, seeing that he looked angry and being confused by it.

"Look," she began, brows furrowing, no doubt about to apologize again for upsetting him with her talks about what to get for Naruto, maybe she thought it was annoying him or something. But she never got the chance.

With a snarl, Sasuke grasped her shoulders and hauled her up to him, roughly kissing her. She froze, eyes wide, and didn't stop him. Or couldn't, probably. He didn't care. She did let out a gasp, though, and he took full advantage- by quickly slipping his tongue between her open lips and thoroughly tasting her. Sakura reached her hands up and grasped the front of his t-shirt, and he slid one of his hands down her back and the other firmly held the back of her head, making sure she couldn't escape. _This _is what he wanted.

Sasuke could feel every inch of her body pressed against him. She was so warm and soft, and she tasted like strawberries. She moaned softly as he nipped at her lower lip. Sasuke pulled away at that, half-closed eyes taking in her appearance. She was breathing in small gasps, the rise and fall of her chest slow and jerky. There was a deep flush to her cheeks, and her eyes were glazed with something Sasuke couldn't identify. But he still let a satisfied smile slide onto his face. It was the first time he'd really smiled in a _long_ time.

Sasuke leaned back down to Sakura, not to her lips but instead to her ear. He spoke, and his soft whisper tickled her ear and made Sakura shiver with pleasure.

"Try giving _that_ to Naruto."

And then his words registered.

* * *

One week later, on his and Sakura's anniversary, Naruto was delighted to receive two whole week's worth of ramen coupons for Ichiraku.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I just wanted to write a story on the idea of what Sasuke would do if he came back to Konoha and Sakura and Naruto got together. Just a quick story, written at one in the morning. What do _you_ think would happen if Sasuke came back?

I would love to hear your thoughts on this little snippet. :'D


End file.
